everything she wants
by Miss Dee 88
Summary: D/L no set timing.... just a fantasy that i have. I LOVE DANNY


Everything she wants

Chapter 1... ask me again and I will say no

Pairing: Danny and Lindsay

Rating: M. Sex, some cause language.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I want Danny, what does he cost?

For podgy

AN: I don't when this is set, maybe around season 3, I haven't seen season 3 yet... I have only seen 'snow day' so I guess this is where I got my ideas from...but it's not really set in a time, but before season 5... Just a fantasy I have... I love Danny

oxoxoxoxoxoxox

The key was thumbing in her fingers; Lindsay couldn't open the door fast enough.

"Danny?"

He stopped and looked at her

"You want this? I love you, we work together, I don't want it to be weird."

Danny kissed her.

"Lindsay, if I didn't want it, why would I be here. Do you want it?"

Lindsay smiled.

"More than anything in the world."

Danny kissed her, Lindsay lead him to her room.

"Give me a sec, OK; I'm just going to freshen up"

"Montana, don't leave me hanging'"

Danny lay back on bed, about 10 mins later Lindsay still had come out, Danny starting to think that she was having second thoughts about it.

"Come on Montana, what ya doin' in there? You better not be tryin' to climb out the window."

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Lindsay had her foot up on the basin, running her hand up her leg checking to see if she missed any hair. She quickly brushed her teeth, although they had both had the same thing for dinner, she had to make sure. Lindsay put on her white lace nighty and matching panties, ensuring everything was perfect before she opened the door.

'OK...don't fuck it up' Lindsay thought as she opened the door.

"Danny?" he sat up. His mouth slightly parted as he saw her standing there. Toying with the lace edging.

"You like?" she asked

"No." He was quick to respond, she dropped the lace that she was holding.

"I love it, I love you." Lindsay smiled. She walked over to him.

To a fly on the wall, they would have looked like two teenagers about to embark on their first sexual encounter.

Lindsay started to undo the buttons on Danny's shirt, one at a time, very slowly. She slid the fabric off his body and dropped it to the floor. She then started on his jeans, first the belt, unlooping to gain access to the button and zipper. Lindsay freed the denim from Danny, adding them to the pile on the floor. He was left in his boxers. Lindsay put her thumbs in the band on Danny's boxers, she stopped. Danny stood up; he put his hands on her hip, and turned her around, gently laying her down on the bed. He lay down next to her, he kissed her deeply. Danny stared at her, the look in her eyes showed she was nervous.

"I promise... I won't hurt you. I love you Montana."

Lindsay smiled, she love it when he called her Montana.

"I love you too Danny."

He kissed every part of her body, before even thinking about removing her underwear.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

Danny removed her nighty; he kissed her breasts, gently massaging them. He ran his hands over her body, kissing her neck softly, causing her to moan a little, he kissed his way down her body, stopping at the trim on her panties. He looked up at her, Lindsay looking back. Her eyes giving him the 'ok' to continue, Danny pulled her panties off. He kissed to the top of her slit. Danny pushed her legs up, he gave her wet clit a little tongue flick. Causing Lindsay to take a sharp breath in. Danny tuning in to Lindsay's body language, waiting for her to respond before continuing with anything movement.

"Danny?"

He lifted his head. His eyes peering over the top of his glasses. Lindsay pulled him up to be eye level with him, she took his glasses off, placing them down next to the bed on the side table, she ran her hands down the sides of his sculpted chest, hooking her fingers in the top of his boxers she tugged on them, giving him the hint to remove them, or at least help.

"You sure Montana?"

"Stop asking me or I will say no."

Lindsay guided Danny in, her world now complete. She closed her eyes, pulling him down; she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. Danny started to thrust his hips.

"Stop." Lindsay whispered.

Thoughts running through Danny's head that he had fucked it up, feeling like he had rushed her into sex...

'Fuck, I shouldn't have come here, now she will never want to see me again.'

Danny started to pull out, his mind already picking up his clothes and walking out the door.

"Don't move, just lay here. Hold me."

Danny not knowing what was going on, but compiled with her.

"I like it, don't move it feels good."

Danny lay there not moving, it was killing him. He was already worked up from attending to Lindsay, and not to mention where his member was, he wanted to just go for it, but knowing that Lindsay was nervous and that she really loved him, he didn't want to ruin anything, didn't want her freaking out. He started kissing her neck, she moved her head slightly left allowing Danny to kiss her better, she wrapped her legs around him, she was moving her hips slightly up and down, Danny doing the same. Lindsay dug her nails into Danny's shoulders, Danny's eyes widening and starting to water, he bit his lower lip from the pain from Lindsay's long nails, but he wasn't going to let that stop him from satisfying Lindsay.

"Dan...ny..." Lindsay's voice trailing off.

Her toes curling, Lindsay let go of Danny and throwing her arms above her head, arching her back. Danny propped himself up on his hands, thrusting harder. His dog tags dragging along Lindsay's chest, the cold metal sending a shiver up her body. Lindsay's body quivering under Danny.

"Danny.... DANNY..!"

Danny thrusted harder, he dug his toes into the mattress, pushed his hands harder into the bed, he looked Lindsay in eye, although she had them closed, he was waiting for her to open them, so he could look her in the eye as he climaxed. Danny waited for Lindsay to come down from her high, he thrusted one more time and came, at the point Lindsay climaxing again; she opened her eyes, instantly connecting with his. His pulsing shaft sending Lindsay's body into overdrive. Danny fell on top of Lindsay. Her arms wrapping around him tight. Their Breathing in unison. Hot and heavy. Fast and deep.

"I love you Montana."

"I love you too Danny."

They stayed entwined for awhile till Danny came down, by then Lindsay was asleep; Danny softly climbed off the bed, grabbed his glasses off the table and went to have a shower. By the time he came back Lindsay was under the covers, still sleeping. Danny stood next to the bed and watched Lindsay, he thought about leaving, he had tomorrow off, Lindsay didn't. He thought that maybe she would sleep better alone, but decided to stay, he didn't want Lindsay to wake up and he not be there, how would it look. Danny climbed in next to her; he pulled the covers up and kissed her. She rolled over hugging into him, her head on his chest, her right arm draped across his body, her left arm in-between them her hand on his thigh. Danny wrapped his right around the back of Lindsay holding her close, his left hand on her hip. He wasn't very comfortable but if Lindsay was that's all that mattered. Whatever Lindsay wanted he was going to give her. Danny was going to anything and everything to keep her.

"Danny."

"Yea."

"Danny"

Danny looked over Lindsay, she was asleep, he figured she must have been dreaming, he smiled. Glad that she was dreaming about him.


End file.
